Manish Godha
}} Manish Godha (born 1975) is the founder and CEO of Advaiya. Advaiya is a technology and marketing services company with presence in USA, India, Dubai and UK. Early life and education Manish Godha is a Chartered Accountant, being an associate member of the Institute of Chartered Accountants of India(ICAI) in 1998. He is also a Certified Information Systems Auditor (CISA), and Certified in Governance of Enterprise IT (CGEIT). Career Advaiya Manish founded Advaiya in June 2005, which grew into having a clientele including Microsoft, Google, and Cisco. Manish has more than 15 years of experience in technology and consulting, with multiple key practice areas including of Software development, Content marketing, assurance, Risk management, Information security and IT governance. Associations Manish served as an executive member of Udaipur Chamber of Commerce and Industry for the term 2013-14. He is registered 'Director' with Ministry of Corporate Affairs (MCA), and is serving as a director of several other companies, including Bricinnov Technologies India Private Limited and Nexsys Business Solutions Private Limited since 2011, and Kamal Cement Udyog Private Limited since 2007. Manish is also designated as the President of the TiE Udaipur Chapter in July 2015. Events and Initiatives Manish Godha has been an active participant and contributor for several notable events: * TiE-Udaipur-2015 - In the TiE-accel:Udaipur Meetup held on 2nd July in Udaipur, Manish, already a charter member of TiE, commenced the event and announced the foundation of TiE Udaipur chapter. * Interop-Delhi-2014 - In Interop Delhi, an annual trade fair for information technology, held in Delhi on 24 and 25 July 2014, Manish has been an invited participant for the panel discussion. * Tech Marketing 360 - In the Tech Marketing 360 event held in California on 17th-20th February, 2014, Manish was invited guest, where he shared his thoughts on Technology Marketing. * IIM Udaipur E-Commerce Excursus-2013 - In the event E-commerce Excursus, held on 23rd November 2013 in IIM Udaipur, Manish has been an invited participant for the panel discussion at where he provided his thoughts around new trends in E-commerce. * TFM&A India-2013 - In the event TFM&A India, held on 19 and 20 June 2013 in New Delhi, Manish, as one of the key speakers, shared his thoughts about Technology Marketing as a Service. Publications Godha has authored multiple articles related to various technical domains. A selective list of articles published by various agencies are as follows: *''Ten reasons why SMB's are taking to cloud computing'' = published by The SME Times (January 21, 2015) *''Tech Marketing & Start-ups'' = published by Business World (December 26, 2014) *''Social listening for market intelligence'' = published by Business Standard Ltd. (September 22, 2014) *''Innovator's guide to what changes and what doesn’t'' = published by Information Week (March 25, 2014) *''IT at the helm of innovation'' = published by Information Week (February 18, 2014) *''How to Tackle New Venture'' = published by The Pioneer (January 22, 2014) *''Tech Marketing-as-a-Service: Communicating the True Value of Technology'' = published by Techmarketing360 (November 4, 2013) *''Tips on how to do substantial digital marketing'' = published by Mouseworld Now (October 8, 2014) References Category:1975 births Category:Indian chief executives Category:Living people Category:People from Udaipur Category:People from Rajasthan